I Promised You I'd Try
by cahsie
Summary: The last in the trilogy. ChiChi has been released from the hospital. Her day-to-day life may have changed, but has her illness changed Goku?


Title: I Promised You I'd Try  
  
Author: Angel of the Stars aka Star-chan  
  
Author's E-mail: star_chan18@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/raindrops (.r.a.i.n.d.r.o.p.s.)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Goku and ChiChi  
  
Summary: A continuation of my 2 other G/CC fics. ChiChi has been released from the hospital. Her day-to-day life may have changed, but has her illness changed Goku?  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me, nor will it ever. Mr. Toriyama holds that honor. But my fics do belong to me, as well as my website. If you sue me, all you'll get is some lint  
  
and...*rummages through pockets and proudly holds up a nickel* 5 cents!  
  
Author's Notes: Hi people!! *waves* I'm baaaack! *hears several groans* Aww, come on! I'm not that bad! *hears silence and pouts* Well, at least I have Birdee and cQ!! *looks down next to her and sees Birdee sleeping* HEY! You wanted this sequel, so now wake up! *kicks Birdee and grins* *hears cQ snickering* Birdee: What did you do that for?! Me: Well, you wanted this sequel so bad, and now that I'm finally done with it, you're sleeping! Birdee: I was going to wake up as soon as you finished with all of your boring openings!! Now will you start the fic already? Me: Humph....¬_¬ I still have something to say. Birdee: *groans* *sticks tongue out at Birdee* I'd like to thank cQ *points next to her at cQ* for all of her help and input with this fic and Bchan *points to B* for editing. I couldn't have done it without either of you! Now...*looks at Birdee* we can begin... Birdee: ABOUT TIME!  
  
Warning: This will most likely be somewhat A/U. Sorry... timelines haven't really been in my head while I've written these 3 G/CC fics.  
  
Key:  
  
'blah blah' = detonates thoughts  
  
"blah blah"= detonates speech  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 I Promised You I'd Try  
  
1.1 A Goku and ChiChi fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The sunlight streamed through the windows and rested on the sleeping couple, entangled in each other's arms.  
  
Goku stirred slightly as the sun reached his face but he did not wake. But as the sunlight did not leave his eyes, he groaned softly and opened one eye, shutting it quickly as his vision was bombarded with light. Hesitantly, Goku again opened his eyes, surveying his surroundings. He looked around at the white hospital room, finally resting his vision on the clock on the opposite wall. 'Yikes! 9 o'clock already?! Everyone is going to be here at 10 to see ChiChi!'  
  
Goku gently unwrapped himself from his wife's embrace and got out of the bed, yawning softly and stretching. He looked at ChiChi's serene face and decided not to wake her just yet. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to come face-to-face with a woman in a lab coat.  
  
The woman looked up at Goku's face and smiled. She inquired, "Are you Mr. Son?" Goku nodded his head. The doctor replied, "Good. I am Dr. Khristine De Jesus. I have been needing to speak to you about your wife, ChiChi."  
  
With an uneasy expression on his face, he said, "My wife? What about my wife?"  
  
Dr. De Jesus looked down at her clipboard and said, "Well, I have some good news for you. Your wife's condition is steadily improving, and we believe that she will be able to go home the day after tomorrow. We are going to keep her here for two more days just to make sure that she is fine and run some last minute tests, but after that, she is free to go."  
  
Goku stood, stunned at what the doctor had said, and excitedly said, "Really? ChiChi can go home in two days??"  
  
The doctor smiled and answered. "Yes, Mr. Son. But, she must not be under any stress or to do anything that may be too much work for her. Otherwise, she may have a relapse. And I don't really want to see your wife so sick again."  
  
Goku vigorously bobbed his head up and down. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to ChiChi."  
  
Dr. De Jesus looked at her watch and said, "Well, I have other patients to attend to. The breakfast trays should be here soon, so you should wake your wife. And remember, no stress." With that, she walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku could hardly contain his excitement. 'Yes! ChiChi can go home in two days! Now I can make up for not being there. Wait, did the doctor say breakfast? Yum...' Goku walked back towards his wife's bed and stared at ChiChi, thinking of how to wake her up. "ChiChi?" Goku gently shook her. When his slumbering wife did not wake, he scratched his head. 'How am I supposed to wake her up without her getting mad?' He poked ChiChi in her side, not knowing what to do. ChiChi stirred for a moment, then turned on her side and feel back asleep. Goku sighed. Then he remembered that ChiChi was ticklish. He grinned then softly began to tickle her. ChiChi began to squirm under Goku's torture, and after a few more moments of tickling, she cracked one eye open.  
  
"Go..Goku? What are you doing?"  
  
Goku grinned again at his wife and said, "Time to wake up! Breakfast is almost here!"  
  
ChiChi groaned. "Goku, only you would wake me up for food. Oh well, I suppose I should be getting up." She smiled at her happy husband. "What has gotten you so happy this beautiful morning?"  
  
Goku gave a short laugh and sat down next to his wife, gently hugging her. ChiChi, confused, hugged back and look up at her husband.  
  
"Guess what?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know...what?" she responded.  
  
"The doctor says that you can go home the day after tomorrow!" he said with happiness ringing in his tone.  
  
ChiChi's face suddenly brightened, and she said, "Really?"  
  
Goku nodded his head and squeezed ChiChi's hand slightly. "Really!"  
  
ChiChi broke out into a grin, and fell back against the pillows on the bed, her hair falling all around her. 'Thank Kami. I'm finally getting out of here.' "I'm so happy," she said softly.  
  
Goku responded, saying, "I'm happy too." For a short moment, the two sat in a contented silence. Then, Goku looked up and sniffed a bit. "Hey! Breakfast is here!"  
  
ChiChi chuckled and said, "I don't know if I could eat." But, as if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly, sending Goku into peals of laughter. ChiChi tried to frown but failed, ending up laughing with her husband.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku took one last look at his now sleeping wife, then closed the white door and walked into the waiting room. Ahead of him, he saw all of his friends sitting in the plastic chairs, some looking bored and others looking anxious. As soon as he entered the room, Pan rushed up to him and immediately asked, "How's Grandma?"  
  
Goku smiled down at his granddaughter and said, "ChiChi is fine. She's sleeping right now. The doctor says that she can go home in two days."  
  
Pan broke out in a grin. "That's wonderful!" she said. Goku smiled looked up and saw everyone else in the waiting room. Krillin's family, Gohan's, Bulma's, Goten, Ox-King...everyone was here. And they had obviously heard the good news. Almost everyone there was smiling, except for Vegeta, who was leaning again the wall with crossed arms, his usual scowl plastered on his face, and Piccolo, who was meditating in the corner.  
  
"Grandpa?" Goku looked down at his granddaughter. "Can I go see Grandma? I won't bother her; I just want to see her."  
  
Goku nodded his head and responded. "Sure Pan."  
  
"Why don't I go with you, Pan." Goku saw his eldest son stand up. Gohan smiled at his father when he passed with his daughter.  
  
"I'll go too." Goten chimed in. The trio soon disappeared into ChiChi's hospital room. Now there was silence in the hospital room. Krillin's voice broke through it.  
  
"So what's the deal Goku? Is ChiChi going to be all right? I mean, is there going to be any damage from her illness?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "No. but ChiChi can't be under any stress for a while. Otherwise, she'll get sick again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next two days passed by in a flurry of activity. Doctors and nurses were moving here and there, running small little tests on ChiChi and checking up on her. A few hours before ChiChi was to be released, Goku sat with her in the hospital room. There was a short knock on the door, and a nurse came in carrying a tray. She set down the tray next to ChiChi's bed, and smiled at the two. "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Son. I just need to give Mrs. Son here some medication." She turned and began setting up something on the tray. Only when she moved, Goku got a good look of the medication that ChiChi was receiving. His eyes widened considerably.  
  
"A...a...a needle?!" Goku said with panic in his voice.  
  
The nurse looked quizzically over at Goku. "Yes. Your wife needs to take an injection. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
ChiChi sighed, rolling her eyes, and responded for Goku. "No, there isn't problem. Goku, just cover your eyes." The nurse looked confused, but still rolled up ChiChi's sleeve and rubbed alcohol onto her arm. She picked up the injection, and Goku yelped, covering his eyes. The nurse chuckled, realizing that Goku had a fear of shots. She diverted her attention back to ChiChi, and quickly pushed the needle into ChiChi's skin, emptying the liquid contents.  
  
"There. All done, Mrs. Son." The nurse said.  
  
Goku peeked through his hands, and seeing that it really was over, uncovered his eyes. The nurse smiled one last time and said to ChiChi before leaving, "Good luck, Mrs. Son. Please take good care of yourself." She picked up the tray and walked out of the room, shutting the white door quietly.  
  
Goku looked at his wife with wide eyes. "Wow ChiChi. You really are brave! I could've never been as calm as you," he said with awe in his voice.  
  
ChiChi smiled slightly. "It's really not all that bad Goku." Goku looked skeptically at his wife, and ChiChi laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The afternoon had finally come, and it was time for ChiChi to leave. She had gathered up her few belongings into a small bag, and was presently arguing with a nurse. She stubbornly said, "Why do I have to leave in a wheelchair? I'm not an invalid, for Kami's sake. I am perfectly capable of walking to the parking lot on my own."  
  
The nurse sighed and replied. "Please Mrs. Son. It is hospital regulation, and I cannot let you—"  
  
She was cut off by ChiChi's angry mumbling. "Stupid regulations." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Awww, come on ChiChi! It's only to the parking lot, and I'll even push you in the wheelchair," Goku said to his wife.  
  
ChiChi 'humphed' and replied. "Fine. I'll go in the wheelchair. But only to the parking lot." Goku grinned.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Son." The nurse said, relieved.  
  
ChiChi sat down in the wheelchair and crossed her arms, holding her small bag in her lap. But her expression softened as she realized that she was actually enjoying the little ride. She looked up and met Goku's smiling face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they exited the hospital, ChiChi's eyes were met with a light that she had not seen in days. She covered her eyes instinctively, but as her eyes began to adjust to the bright sunshine, she sighed with happiness. She was finally leaving the hospital again and feeling better than she had in months.  
  
Goku stopped the wheelchair, and helped his wife out of it. The nurse that had come with them took the wheelchair, and before going back into the hospital said to ChiChi, "Goodbye Mrs. Son. Good luck, and keep yourself healthy." ChiChi allowed herself to smile at the nurse and then turned back to her husband.  
  
Goku smiled and pulled a capsule out of his gi. He pressed the button on top of the capsule and threw it onto the ground. The capsule expanded and left a black car in its place. ChiChi looked up at her husband, who beamed at her. "The doctor said that you couldn't be under any stress, so I thought that we might take the car home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride was quiet and peaceful as the couple drove through the beautiful afternoon, the country scenery passing outside the window. In a short time, Goku and ChiChi had reached their home. Goku stopped the car, and turned sideways and looked at his wife. ChiChi was asleep, lying back against the seat with a tranquil look upon her face. Goku shook ChiChi gently and softly said, "Hey. Wake up...we're home. You can sleep all you want once we get inside."  
  
ChiChi stirred and looked up at Goku bleary-eyed and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned, saying, "We're home already? I must've dozed off."  
  
Goku smiled and got out of the car. He walked over to ChiChi's door and opened it for her, helping her out of the seat. She looked surprised and said, "Why thank you Goku." Goku just smiled and began walking with ChiChi to the house. Moments later, the couple reached the door, and Goku turned the handle, allowing the heavy wooden door to creak open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing in the doorway of her home, ChiChi closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Goku looked down questioningly at his wife. "Are you ok, ChiChi?"  
  
She smiled and opened her eyes slowly, facing her husband. "I'm fine, Goku. I'm just glad to be home."  
  
He grinned, his trademark smile lighting up his face. "Me too, ChiChi."  
  
Just then, she realized that there were vases of daisies everywhere. The simplistic beauty of the flowers was littered throughout their home, centering every table and bringing light to every dark corner. She let out a gasp of surprise as she surveyed the house. She stopped in the kitchen and focused her eyes onto the vase sitting on the table. It held a note, which ChiChi opened and read. There, written in his childish handwriting, was a message. "Beautiful daisies for my beautiful flower. Welcome home ChiChi. I missed you. Love you always, Goku" Tears began to pool in ChiChi's eyes as she read the note, and she was dimly aware as her husband came up behind her. Goku wrapped his arms around his wife's thin waist and whispered in her ear. "So do you like my surprise?"  
  
ChiChi turned slowly in her husband's arms. Her tear-lined eyes swirled with emotions, a mixture of love, happiness, and a tinge of awe. The edges of her mouth quirked up into a smile as she asked Goku, "How did you know that daises are my favorite flower?"  
  
He laughed and tucked a flower into ChiChi's hair. "When you were sick, I went for a walk through a field. There were a bunch of daisies, and then I remember that we went there once when we were kids. You told me they were your favorite, remember?"  
  
ChiChi thought for a moment then responded. "I do remember that day..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young ChiChi ran happily through a field, basking in the beauty of the white blossom. She whirled around to face Goku with a beaming smile etched onto her face. "Aren't they beautiful Goku?"  
  
Goku grinned back at her, happy in his child-like way because she was happy. "Yeah... but I think you're prettier ChiChi!"  
  
With a deep rosy blush staining her small cheeks, she mumbled out a 'thank-you' to her "fiancé" as he laughed at her embarrassment.  
  
"Why are you red ChiChi? It's true; you are prettier!"  
  
Now even a deeper crimson, ChiChi turned and fell back into the field. She stared up at the bright blue sky, simply enjoying the warm spring day. She felt the ground slightly shake as Goku lied down next to her. "Why do you like daisies so much?"  
  
ChiChi let out a slight sigh. "They're my favorite flowers. I guess they always have been. My mother loved them too, and ever since she... she died, they've become my favorites."  
  
Goku let out a small 'oh' and resumed staring up at the sky. There was a short silence between them as the two children gazed up at the clear sky, watching as the clouds passed one by one. Goku gave a short laugh and turned his head to the small girl next to him. He pointed up at one of the cottony creations. "Hey ChiChi, look at that cloud over there! It looks like a big fudge sundae... Mmm... sundae..." His sentence trailed off as he got a faraway look in his eyes, daydreaming about the sweet dessert.  
  
ChiChi sweatdropped as she looked at Goku. 'Oh boy...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
ChiChi smiled as she recalled the memory. "It was a wonderful day."  
  
Goku grinned down at her. "Of course it was. I spent it with you."  
  
His wife blushed, much like she had when she was younger. "How do you always find a way to flatter me?" she inquired with a laugh.  
  
Goku leaned down until his nose was pressed against ChiChi's and their breath intertwined. He grinned that grin of his. "Who said it was flattery? I was being honest." He pressed his lips to hers before she could become more flustered.  
  
As they parted, ChiChi whispered whimsically, "You're so sweet Goku."  
  
He threw his hand behind his head and laughed. "Naw... I'm not sweet ChiChi. I'm just... trying to make up for all those years that I never said I loved you and stuff. I'm sorry about that."  
  
She chuckled. "Is that what this is all for? Because you weren't there all those years. Oh Goku... didn't you know I forgave you for all that? You've always had my forgiveness. And now I know that you didn't mean to leave, so you have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
He looked away from her beautiful face and stared out the window. "I know, but I still can't help feeling guilty. I want to make it up to you somehow."  
  
ChiChi took hold of his face with her hands and turned his head to face her, pulling him closer to her until she could whisper against his lips. "Well... if you really feel that way, how 'bout we start making up all that time now?" She pressed her lips to his tenderly, and felt him lifting her up.  
  
He winked at his wife, his beauty, his life. "In that case, let's get started."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
Ending Notes: MWAHAHAHAHA! IT'S DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!! So how was that for my prolonged sequel?? Hehe... as always, reviews are appreciated (AND WANTED!) ^___^ 


End file.
